She Really is a Girl
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: After seeing Tenten with her hair down for the first time, Neji actually realizes the obvious... She really is a girl!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to Naruto in anyway. All things Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

S.Z.: This is my first NejiXTenten fic and I don't know how good it is but I posted it anyway. The characters might be a little OOC, but don't you think it's appropriate? I mean come on; when you fall in love you tend to be a little OOC yourself right? Oh well, just read, and I hope you enjoy!

She really is a girl

They would spar everyday. He had to perfect his technique. She was just happy to help…

Tenten admired Neji so much. He was the best ninja she had ever seen, or met. She also knew that he was the most handsome ninja she had ever met. Sure she had feelings for him, but she knew he could never return them; she was just happy to help him in any way that she could.

Neji appreciated Tenten's help. They've known each other for years and he trusted her. He trusted her while sparring and also for her to help him perfect his techniques. Sure she was a girl, but Neji never really noticed a very feminine side to her; she was always just his partner, his teammate.

They were finished with training that day when Tenten came up to Neji.

"Um… Neji?" asked Tenten.

"What is it?"

"I uh… wanted to ask you something…"

"Ask me what?"

"Well you see… my family is holding a formal party tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my escort."

"Uh…"

That certainly was an out of the blue question. But after a while, Neji felt that he owed something to her. It would only be going with her, nothing more, and nothing special.

"Well, okay…"

"Oh! Okay then! Come dressed in those formal robes that should be good! Um… tonight, at my house at 6 o'clock. Okay?"

"Sure…"

"Cool! Well see you then!" and with that, she waved and ran off.

Neji smirked and went back to packing up his things.

That night Neji waited outside Tenten's house for her. His hair was out of his ponytail and it hung in the breeze. He also wore pure white dress robes. He looked the most handsome he had ever looked.

He awaited Tenten' arrival from her house. He didn't know what to expect as he waited but he definitely wasn't expecting what he saw…

The door came open and out came Tenten, like Neji had never seen her before. He looked at her from the feet up. She wore a beautiful pink furisode with gorgeous prints of butterflies and flowers on it. He looked further up and looked her straight in the eyes. He saw that her hair was down. Her hair was long and silky looking. It wasn't as long as his but it was still beautiful.

_/S-she really is a girl…/_ thought Neji while looking at her. A pink hue came to his cheeks as she smiled.

"I'm the last one to leave the house so… heh! Hi Neji… nice evening, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah… ahem… yeah" said Neji starting off a little squeaky.

What was wrong with him? Neji just doesn't act like this! But for some reason he can't talk right, he's turning red and he…

"Whoa!"

"Neji!" cried Tenten as Neji tripped and fell "Are you okay?"

"Fine… I'm fine!"

They continued their trail to the party.

Okay, he definitely didn't do that either, but then why? Why was he so nervous like this?

"So uh… are you shocked to see that I'm actually a girl after all?" joked Tenten as they walked.

"Uh… well you know… eh…" mumbled Neji.

He knew it was wrong, as they walked, to be thinking of her in such a way. He didn't want to feel like this but she was just so beautiful. He continued blushing as they walked in silence towards the party.

He knew he wasn't being himself. He felt vulnerable and timid and he knew that if he didn't go back to normal that Tenten would suspect something so he stood up straight and tried to go back to his usual demeanor.

They finally got to the party and it was silent as they walked in. Then all of a sudden a nice classical slow song started. Neji knew Tenten wanted to, by the way she was looking at the dance floor, that she wanted to dance like everybody else. How he could read her so easily was beyond him but anyway…

"Tenten…"

"What is it Neji?"

He took her hand as she blushed.

"W-would you like to dance?"

"Heh! Okay!"

He led her to the dance floor and held her close. They swayed back and forth slowly as they danced.

"Thanks for coming with me Neji…"

"Uh… don't mention it…" he gave her a smirk. She grinned and then rested her head on his shoulder. Neji blushed and looked around and then whispered "Tenten, aren't your parents here?"

She looked up and their eyes locked.

"Do you really think I care?" she asked.

She put her head back on his shoulder.

Every time they would go to dance, Neji's heart wouldn't stop beating fast. He started to get used to these feelings, it started to feel right, and suddenly his icy heart felt like a puddle of water…

The party was over and Neji felt a bit sad that it was ending. He was really enjoying Tenten's company like this. So he walked her all the way back to her house.

"Would you like to come in?" said Tenten once at the door.

"What?" Neji was shocked and didn't know what to do. All of these newly discovered feelings were scary and he wasn't sure if he should be staying any longer. "It's kind of late, I don't know…"

"Oh come on; at least come in to get a glass of water or something."

"Well I…"

But it was too late for arguments; Tenten had already pulled him in the house and closed the door behind him.

"Go and sit in the kitchen." Said Tenten "I have to go change…"

Neji obeyed and went to go sit where he was told. Once in there, his head was filled with thoughts of Tenten and how beautiful she was and how amazing she was and how he had never seen her like that before. How could he have never missed it?

He was dragged back from his thoughts as Tenten entered the room. She was wearing a robe and her hair was back up in its usual style.

"I don't know about you…" said Tenten "but I much rather have my hair up than down…"

Neji smirked. Tenten was Tenten, like she always was but why was his heart still beating so fast? Tenten came and sat in the chair next to Neji.

"Here…" she said passing him a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Hey don't mention it. Also, thanks for being my escort, I didn't think that you would have gone but you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that, those formals aren't really your thing but you went anyway. Thanks though… I owe you one, seriously."

Neji couldn't believe what was going on in his head as he watched her lips move while she was speaking. She was just so beautiful even now and Neji was kicking himself for not doing anything about it. The little voice in the back of his head kept telling him that it was wrong. No she's your teammate. If you do anything than you'll ruin that forever. But what if you did do something, the other voice would argue. If you did do something about it now, then you'd have an amazing beautiful talented girl on your side. Neji must have been really out of it because Tenten had rested her hand on top of his and said:

"Neji? What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

This was it. If he didn't tell her the truth about the situation now then he would regret it forever. This was so not like him, but he just couldn't help it. He was going to do it; he was going to tell her…

"Oh nothing… but I better get going."

Damn it all. That's not what he wanted to say. He wanted to say how beautiful she was, how beautiful she is. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to hold her and never let go. He wanted to tell her anything in the world that would allow him to stay in her presence just a moment longer, but now he had to leave.

"It's not really that late Neji. You don't have to leave if you don't want to…"

Okay, he was saved. All he had to do was tell her the truth and everything would be okay.

"No that's all right… I gotta go…"

"Okay then…"

Neji screamed in his head. Why was this so hard? In all his life, he not once faced a challenge so difficult, but then it hit him: after all of these years of training with Tenten, spending time with Tenten, being in Tenten's presence, he had secretly fallen in love, a secret that even he didn't know until now…

Tenten walked Neji to the door. She was standing in the doorway watching him walk away.

"See ya later Neji…" she said.

That was it. Neji turned back, walked towards her and scooped her up in his arms as he kissed her with all the passion that he had been lacking for the longest time.

"…" Tenten was speechless as Neji pulled back and looked at her, still locked in his arms. "Neji… w-what was that for?" she said awkwardly.

"…For not seeing how beautiful you are until now. But the truth is that… I think after all of this time with you, I was falling in love and I didn't even know it. I would do anything for you Tenten… I mean that…"

"Oh Neji…"

Tenten threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I feel the exact same way…" she said after pulling back.

Neji smiled. It was actually the first time that he was genuinely happy. Who knew that the one thing that would bring him to true happiness was the one thing (or person) that had been by his side from the very beginning? He pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I love you…"

"Well… I love you too… I always have."

Neji smiled once again. He couldn't stop smiling. He knew that it wasn't like him at all but right now, he didn't care; and as he walked home afterwards his mind was filled with thoughts of Tenten and the fact that she really is a girl… and a really great one at that…

The End

S.Z.: That wasn't so bad right? Well I tried my best and I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
